Embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method that generate a frame including a protocol version used for distinguishing between a system using an older version and a system using a newer version in an ultra-wideband radio communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional ultra-wideband radio communication system, a protocol header may include a fixed-length physical layer protocol (PHY) header, a variable-length PHY header, and a Media Access Control (MAC) header. The fixed-length PHY header may be encoded into a recursive code, and the variable-length PHY header and the MAC header may be encoded into a Reed Solomon code (RS code). A significant amount of time may be required for generally decoding the RS code, and a significant amount of data information subsequent to the protocol header may be received while decoding the RS code.
In the conventional ultra-wideband radio communication system, reception processing information of the data information may be included in the variable-length PHY header. Accordingly, a reception apparatus may need to perform buffering of the received data information until the variable-length PHY header is decoded. Due to a significant amount of the buffering in the ultra-wideband radio communication system, a memory having a high cost may be required. Accordingly, there is a desire for a method of reducing the amount of the buffering. Also, there is a desire for a method of distinguish between an existing older protocol and a newer protocol where the method of reducing the amount of the buffering is applied, so that the older protocol and the newer protocol may co-exist.